


Funny Videos

by Wandering_Dreamer



Series: 100 followers celebration [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Family Shenanigans, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Dreamer/pseuds/Wandering_Dreamer
Summary: A small collection of embarrassing moments where one or several have been compromised in the vigilante life.





	Funny Videos

**Author's Note:**

> Non cannon continuity. I just had thought about the weirdness of Gotham and the vigilante crazyness. 
> 
> Also, there might be more people present than mention, I just had some more in mind than others.  
-  
Do not copy this fic without permission. Please
> 
> Edit: If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

Looking around on Dick's laptop, Jason come across a file with the title 'Finney'* and discover a gold mine of embarrassing and weird moments in the life of vigilantes, mainly of his family. He make a copy of the file, pick a few, and organise a little soiree at one of his homiest safe house. 

Gotham was quiet enough at the moment and them kids could use a laugh. Oracle and Tim even contributed some from their virtual vaults.

After an Alfred-class meal, they're all spread about in the living room, computers connected to the big screen tv and running a commentary of the when, what, why.

On the screen, footage of the docks, a sector of shipping container yard plays. 

A squeak escape Stephanie. 

"Noooo! Not the Cyberman thing!" She dramatically groan into Cass' shoulder who pats her head.

On screen, two shadows move between the containers, hard to see. 

"The Cyber what?" Jason smirks "I don't think I was in town for that. What happened?"

They watch as Batgirl is shoved in a container and Black Bat moves to avoid hidden gunmen. 

Stifling her chuckling Barbara pass one of the cookie platters to Tim who is coaxing Steph out of hiding behind Cass.

"We received a tip on a gun smuggling ring. They were prepared. Cass put Steph in the container they were about to inspect.-"

"Think fast"

Grudgingly nibbling on the offered cookie, Steph adds

"Yes, Cass. Shoving me in so I wouldn't be full of holes. was a good idea, BUT for the part where there was more than just guns in the shipment."

"Yeah. Sorry" They hug, and Steph continue the narrative, pointing at the screen with another cookie.

"There! One of the guys fire blindly at my container and accidently managed to knock over some loose boxes that fell on me. And of course, that shipment had a secret stolen experimental weapon thingy and voilà!" 

Gesturing at the screen as something tears its way out of the metal container as if it's tissue paper and begin to plow at the thugs.

There's the sounds of choking on drinks and food as they stare at the metal plated Batgirl going after Black Bat. 

"So... shiny"

"Oh my Fuck!!! What?"

"Fortunately, Cass threw her in the harbour and the thing deactivated."

"A metal suit allergic to water?!"

"Yup"

"I caught a cold for that!"

"It looks weird."

"Well it was weird being in it!"

"Still better than Ra's outfit he had for me last time." Tim mumble in his cup.

Dick, choking on his doughnut, "What?!" Looking scandalized.

"Saw it. This is better."

"Thank you Cass. Thankfully, it burned along with that base and any evidences of its existence."

"Did it?"

Tim blanches "Cass? Please no…" 

His sister glance at him with a look promising that she won't, if properly paid in foot rubs and cuddles.

Tim squint at her before letting out a sigh "Deal, but no glow in the dark nail polish. It's harder to get rid of and it's not worth the lecture if B see it." Offering a piece of cake she takes nodding at the terms of the deal.

Jason decide to not dig into that hole, the night life was traumatizing enough, no need to had to it. Babs must have think the same, because a new footage opened and they were assaulted by garish colors.

"And what about the David Bowie-Labyrinth-Sparkles obsessed Mad Hatter wannabe?"

"Wow. The 80's were not forgiving"

"But gotta admit I looked fabulous in that dress!"

"Wasn't the worst of your outfits."

"Hey! I got style!" Dick's comment earns him popcorn thrown at him. He manage to catch a few with his mouth.

"Even the 80's are ashamed of you, man."

"Rude" 

"Hey. What about this one?"

"You said there wasn't any pictures of that!"

"It's clearly a video, Todd."

"Thank you for the specifics, demon."

"Is that a-"

"Don't you dare say it."

"You… You've been a Magical Girl?! Hahaha!!!"

"Nice…colors scheme, Jay…"

"Yeah yeah. Laugh it up. But I rocked that outfit! Gained a whole new respect for those who wear heels on purpose."

"Hehehe Yeah got a point there."

"Still thankful as fuck that it disappeared and I got my clothes back after that slime ball was knocked unconscious. Forcing his fantasies on others. Wanted to shoot his balls off."

"Did you?"

"Nah. I just roughed him up a - Oh! Would you look at that! Little D has had dealings with weird shit too!"

"Todd! I am warning you!"

"Come on brat, it could've been worse."

Grumbling.

"Yeah, I got turned into a Cyberman knockoff and you- What was it again?"

"A Rabbit?"

"No no, it was a Jackalope!"

"You will regret this, Drake."

"…"

"What's a Jack-a-lop-pe?

"Ah yeah. You weren't there that time. It's an American cryptid dating from tall tales of the Old West, supposedly a rabbit or hare with horns or antlers on the top of their head."

"Cryptid?"

"Legendary creatures. Like Bigfoot." 

"How?"

"Cursed taxidermie and a would-be crazy collector."

Damian sneers "Tt At least I was not a toy-"

"Arrgh please not this again!" Tim throw his arms over his head in exasperation.

"But Baby bird! You were adorable in that penguin outfit!"

"That I had no control over and tried to blow up Bruce in? That outfit?"

"It's part of the job. Solve crimes, kick ass, get mind control or possessed and try to kill your friends…"

"Not my favourite part."

A collective mumbling of agreement run around the room.

**Author's Note:**

> *Jack Finney, author of Invasion Of The Body Snatchers, both horrific and hilarious sci-fi novel of the 50's. Has had many movie adaptations.  
-  
What ya think?


End file.
